


Wicked Thoughts

by jadegreendragon



Series: Cute Meets [16]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Isabelle Lightwood Ships Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Meet-Cute, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadegreendragon/pseuds/jadegreendragon
Summary: Magnus catches a naked man in his friend's shower and is racked with guilt thinking he'd been lusting over her boyfriend.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Maia Roberts/Bat Velasquez, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Cute Meets [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706584
Comments: 18
Kudos: 224
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Wicked Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All,
> 
> A little bit of fluff, with slight sexual content, nothing graphic but please read the tags so you aren't caught unawares. 
> 
> Stay safe everyone!

Magnus grumbled under his breath as he tried key after key in the apartments lock. Why in the world did Isabelle have so many damn keys? Finally, he found the right one and let himself into her apartment.

Magnus sighed, he wasn’t really angry at Isabelle, it wasn’t her fault he’d forgotten his sketchbook here the night before, he was angry at himself. He had had to reschedule his appointment with his client, who had not been happy. The guy really was an asshole, but he paid well, so Magnus just had to deal with it. Once he had his sketchbook, he’d be able to get back on track.

Magnus walked into the lounge room and looked around. They had sat on the couch last night, sipping wine and happily working together. The sketchbook was nowhere in sight. Magnus tried to think back to when he’d last seen it, and then he remembered that he’d left his bag on Isabelle’s kitchen table and he made a beeline for it.

There on the table was his sketchbook. He must have missed putting it back into his bag last night. Magnus quickly scooped it up and had just turned to leave when he heard a noise. Isabelle was at work, no one was supposed to be here. Maybe it was a neighbour, Magnus thought, if Isabelle’s apartment was anything like his, the walls were paper-thin, and you could almost hear everything going on next door.

Magnus walked towards the front door when he heard the noise again, and it seemed to be coming from Isabelle’s bedroom. Shit, he thought to himself. He couldn’t really leave without investigating what if she was being robbed. He would hate himself if he didn’t at least check everything was OK.

Magnus crept towards Isabelle’s bedroom door and listened. For a moment, all was quiet, and then he heard the shower turn on.

Would a thief take a shower? Magnus shook his head, of course not. Magnus opened the door to the bedroom, the room was a mess, but Magnus had a feeling it always looked like this. He stepped inside and realised that the shower was definitely running, the door to the bathroom was cracked slightly. Creeping forward, he tiptoed to the door and listened. Someone was definitely inside, he could hear humming. Magnus smiled to himself, he always hummed in the shower too. Magnus was about to turn when the humming stopped, and another sound reached his ear. A moan, a very sexy, low moan.

Magnus felt his heart race and his cheeks heat up. Magnus was sure he knew exactly what was going on in the shower now, but what if he was wrong and the person was hurt? Not able to help himself, Magnus peeked around the door which was cracked open just a sliver.

In the shower was a man, a tall, gloriously naked dark haired angel. The man’s eyes were closed, he was leaning against the back of the shower, one hand roaming his amazing chest and abs, the other held his cock tightly, stroking. Magnus couldn’t pry his eyes away from the man’s cock. It was long and thick and incredibly hard. Magnus felt his own cock stir in his pants, as his mind went right to thoughts of that beautiful cock sliding between his lips.

Almost on its own accord, one of Magnus’ hands moved to his cock, and he palmed himself through his pants. Magnus watched the man’s second hand which had been teasing his nipples wander downwards, tracing his abs, moving over his hip because disappearing behind him. He adjusted his stance, and Magnus knew instantly what he was doing. Just the thought of the man sliding a finger into himself while he stroked almost had Magnus coming in his pants.

Magnus moaned and then realised he’d actually made a sound. Panicked, he looked back at the man, but thankfully he hadn’t heard. Magnus needed to leave, and he needed to do it now. He quietly stepped back from the bathroom door, it took almost all his willpower to do it and closed the door softly before he fled the apartment.

Magnus was still flushed and hard when he arrived at work. He sat in his office in a daze. He felt a little dirty for having watched the man for so long, he was such a creep. It suddenly dawned on his that he must have been Simon, Isabelle’s boyfriend.

Magnus had heard so much about Simon, but he hadn’t met him yet. The image Magnus had in his head of him definitely did not match the man in the shower. Izzy had described Simon so differently. He was a horrible friend, he’d just watched one of his best friend’s boyfriends getting himself off in the shower.

Over the next few days, Magnus had a hard time shaking the image of the man in the shower from his mind. He felt disgusted with himself, he’d let the image fill his thoughts in his own shower just that morning and he’d come so hard.

“Magnus?” Izzy said for the third time.

Magnus looked up and realised that Izzy was talking to him.

“You’ll come, won’t you?”

“Sorry?” Magnus said he’d been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t heard a word she’d said.

“To my games night,” She asked.

“Of course,” Magnus said and then realised what he had agreed too. There was no way that Isabelle’s boyfriend wouldn’t be there. How was he ever going to look the man in the eyes?

Magnus was nervous, so so nervous. Maybe he could just text Izzy and tell her something had come up. She’d be disappointed, but she’d eventually forgive him, wouldn’t she?

As he contemplated his options, the door to the apartment opened, and there stood Izzy beaming at him.

“Magnus, you came,” She said excitedly.

“Of course,” He said a little guiltily.

Izzy dragged Magnus into the apartment, and he looked around, the man from the shower was nowhere in sight.

“Magnus, this is Simon,” Izzy said, leading him over to an attractive man in glasses. This was definitely not the man in the shower, and Magnus took a relieved breath.

“Wonderful to finally meet you, Simon, I’ve heard so much about you.”

“Same here,” Simon smiled widely. “Izzy goes on, and on about how brilliant you are, how much she’s learning from you, about your designs being so imaginative, I’m almost jealous.”

Magnus laughed. “Trust me, if you heard the way she talks about you, you’d never be jealous.”

“Oh, really?” Simon said smirking. “Do tell?”

They laughed, and Izzy pulled Magnus away. “Talk later, I have people you need to meet.”

Izzy introduced Magnus to her brother Jace and his girlfriend Clary, and their friends Maia and Bat.

“My brother Alec isn’t here yet, he got held up at work.”

“The cop?” Magnus asked.

“Yep, he works way too hard, I really need to find him a man.”

Magnus’ looked at her curiously. She’d never mentioned her brother was gay.

“Your brother’s gay?”

“Alec is a bit of a gay disaster actually,” She laughed.

“Gee thanks Iz,” A voice said, and they both turned towards the voice.

Magnus felt his heart stop as his eyes took in the man in front of him, the same gorgeous man he’d seen in the shower. Magnus felt his cheeks heating up, he never blushed, but there was something about this man that made him feel things he hadn’t in years.

“You know it’s the truth when was the last time you went out on a date?”

Alec shrugged and turned his attention to Magnus.

“Alec,” he said, holding out his hand. “You must be Magnus.”

Magnus stared at his hand for a moment, remember where those hands had roamed during his shower, before snapping out of it and taking it on his own.

“I am,” Magnus smiled and tried to keep a calm façade. Inside his mind was reeling, so the man in the shower wasn’t Izzy’s boyfriend, it was her brother, her gorgeous, single and very gay brother. Would people think he’d lost his mind if he did a happy dance right now?

Being the only singles at games night meant that Izzy, of course, paired Magnus and Alec up. Magnus was starting to think that Izzy had invited him just to introduce him to Alec, not that he was complaining. Yes, the man was beautiful, but he was also sarcastically funny and oddly sweet, and Magnus couldn’t help but want to spend more and more time with the man.

Everything was going fine until they got to charades and as Alec acted out his movie name, all Magnus could do was focus on his hands and think back to the day he’d caught him in the shower. They lost miserably.

Magnus needed some air, so when they were taking a break and topping up drinks, he excused himself and went out onto the small balcony.

“Everything OK?” Alec said, making his way outside starling Magnus. “Sorry I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s fine, Alexander, I just needed a little air.” Magnus smiled at him shyly.

“You sure everything OK?”

“I am, why do you ask?”

“It’s just . . .” Alec started to say but then changed his mind, “Never mind.”

“Come on, I don’t bite,” Magnus said and realised how flirty it sounded.

“Every now and then you seem a little uncomfortable around me, have I done something to offend you?”

“What?” Magnus looked at the man, he was honestly the most beautiful man he’d ever laid eyes on and here he thought he’d made Magnus uncomfortable somehow, but it was Magnus who was the creep here.

“Have I done anything to make you feel uncomfortable?” Alec asked again.

“God no,” Magnus said honestly. “It’s not you that’s done something,” Magnus added after a moment.

Alec looked at Magnus curiously.

“I have a confession to make, and if you never want to talk to me again afterwards, I wouldn’t blame you, Alexander,” Magnus said nervously.

“You haven’t killed anyone have you?” Alec joked.

“No,” Magnus chuckled softly.

They stood there in silence for a moment before Alec piped up. “I’m sure it can’t be that bad.”

Magnus took a deep breath steeling himself. “On Monday, Izzy gave me the keys to her apartment. I’d left my sketchbook there the night before, and I needed it for a meeting with a client.” Magnus started.

Monday Alec thought that was the day used Izzy’s shower, because once again the plumbing in his apartment had broken down and he couldn’t bear another cold shower. He remembered Izzy telling that someone would be coming to pick up a book, but he’d completely forgotten about it, thinking he’d missed them.

“Continue,” Alec said softly nudging Magnus on.

“I let myself into the apartment and found my sketchbook and was about to leave when I heard a noise. I didn’t think anyone should be home, so I went to investigate, just in case someone had broken in or something,” Magnus said colour starting to rise on his cheeks.

“I heard the shower running, and a groan and I was worried someone was hurt so I peeked into the bathroom,” Magnus finally admitted.

Alec felt his own cheeks warm as he remembered exactly what he’d done in the shower that morning.

“Oh,” Alec said, not sure what else to say. “I knew I’d left the door open.”

“I shouldn’t have peeked in, I should have left but I . . . God, you were so gorgeous, I couldn’t help but watch you.” Magnus admitted.

“You watched me jerk off in the shower?”

“You weren’t only jerking off,” Magnus said his voice coming out in a whisper. “It was the hottest things I’ve ever seen, I haven’t been able to get the image out of my head.”

Alec couldn’t help the way his body started to react to the thought of Magnus watching him. The idea had all the blood rushing south and his body hardening at the thought.

“I know I should have closed the door immediately,” Magnus said. “You have no idea how relieved I was when I met Simon tonight because at first I thought it was him in the shower and I felt like the worst friend in the world for being so turned on by my best friend’s boyfriend.”

Alec chuckled, “You thought it was Simon in the shower?”

“Well he is Izzy’s boyfriend,” Magnus said in his defence. “It was a logical conclusion.”

“We look nothing alike,” Alec laughed.

“I hadn’t met Simon, though I did admit to thinking he looked nothing like Izzy described.”

“So were you disappointed when you found out it was me in the shower?” Alec asked, stepping a little closer.

“God No,” Magnus exclaimed a little too quickly.

They were both silent for a few moments, Magnus noticed for the first time how close Alec was standing. He was so close he could feel his body heat.

“I really am sorry and embarrassed Alexander, you must think I’m a creep,” Magnus said.

“I have to admit, I’m a little turned on by the thought of you watching me,” Alec admitted.

“You are?”

“Yes.”

“The way I see it, we only have one problem here,” Alec continued.

“Which is?”

“You’ve seen me naked, and I haven’t had the pleasure,” Alec teased, “Though that shirt does give an amazing view of your chest.”

“Let me make this up to you, let me take you to dinner tomorrow night,” Magnus asked.

“Hmmm not sure I can wait that long,” Alec said, stepping right into Magnus’ personal space, their bodies pressed close from their chests downwards.

“What do you have in mind?” Magnus said nervously, trying hard to get this body under control.

“We’re leaving,” Alec said smirking, taking Magnus’ hand and dragging him back into the apartment.

Still holding Magnus’ hand tightly, Alec dragged Magnus through the lounge, ignoring the looks from his siblings and friends. He scooped up his coat and Magnus’ by the door and was just about to open it when Izzy stepped into view.

“Where are you going?” She asked, amused.

“I’m taking Magnus to meet Church,” Alec said, opening the door and not waiting for Izzy to reply.

Magnus let Alec drag him through and out of the apartment, giving Izzy a small wave as they left.

“You’re taking me to Church?” he asked, confused as they got into the lift.

Alec chuckled, “Church is my cat,” he explained.

“Oh,” Magnus laughed, having misheard.

It took Magnus a moment to realise they were going up and not down. “You live in the building?”

“7th Floor,” Alec explained. “My apartments plumbing is shot, I have someone coming in next week to fix it.”

As the doors to the lift opened, Alec stepped out, Magnus right behind him and made his way to his apartment. He struggled to get his keys out of his jean pocket for a moment before finally getting them free and letting them inside.

Magnus followed Alec inside and found himself pressed up against the door the moment Alec closed it. Alec’s hungry mouth on his own.

Magnus moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck, pulling him as close as possible.

Izzy laughed as she made her way back to the rest of the group.

“Did Alec and Magnus leave?” Simon asked.

“They did,” She chuckled.

“Umm, OK,” Simon looked confused.

“What did you do Izzy?” Clary asked, knowing Izzy too well.

“Why would you think I did anything?”

“Because we know you and you can’t help yourself,” Maia said, laughing.

“Fine,” Izzy said, rolling her eyes as she dropped into Simon’s lap.

“I had tried to get Mangus and Alec to meet by accident on Monday, but I thought they’d missed each other because neither of them said anything,” She explained.

“And how exactly did you do that?”

“I may have purposely snuck Magnus’ sketchbook out of his bag so that he’d have to come over to retrieve it Monday morning when I knew Alec would be using my bathroom.”

“You really are wasted as a designer, you have a devious mind,” Clary laughed.

“Anyway it obviously didn’t work, but it seems they hit it off tonight,” She giggled.

“I’m just glad Alec’s apartment is 2 floors up,” Jace laughed. “I pity his neighbours right now.”


End file.
